Jealousy
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome's brother has gotten a new puppy named Yasha. But trouble starts brewing between Kagome and Yasha when Inuyasha comes over. Yasha starts growling and barking at Kagome. But she's usually such a sweet puppy. What's going on? What's up with Yasha?


**I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally typed it up. So here's **_**Jealousy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Did you have to come back to your time?" Inuyasha complained as he and Kagome waked toward her house.

"Did you have to follow me?" Kagome asked. Any other girl would be glad to have a hot guy follow them home, but for Kagome, it was slightly annoying. Even if she did kinda like it when Inuyasha came to her time. It gave them a break from all the demon fighting.

And it gave them some _alone _time. That's right. Inuyasha and Kagome were boyfriend and girlfriend (FINALLY!). After much pussyfooting around, Inuyasha and Kagome finally revealed their feelings for each other. But back to the story at hand.

Inuyasha's nose sniffed the air, smelling something unfamiliar.

"What's that smell?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, opening her front door. Suddenly, a little ball of white and black darted to Kagome as she closed the door. 

"Oh, that smell was probably Yasha," said Kagome, picking up the ball of black and white, which turned out to be a black and white Siberian Husky puppy wearing a red collar with a gold pendent that had _Yasha _carved into it. 

"Yasha?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the puppy cuddled in Kagome's arms.

"She's Sota's," said Kagome, petting Yasha, "Since you're sort of his idol, he named her Yasha." Yasha looked up at Inuyasha with amber colored eyes. Suddenly, she began to squirm in Kagome's arms. Kagome put her down and Yasha immediately went over to Inuyasha, looking up at him with her big amber eyes, her tounge hanging out of her mouth and her tail wagging.

"I think she likes you," said Kagome grinning. Inuyasha looked down at the little puppy.

"Why is she looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked. 

"She likes you," said Kagome, "You can hold her if you like."

"I prefer not to," Inuyasha declined.

"Come on," said Kagome. She kneeled next to Yasha and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist so that he was kneeling next to her. Yasha suddenly began to growl at Kagome.

"I think she's mad at you," Inuyasha said.

"I wonder why," Kagome said, "Maybe she's just hungry." Kagome stood up and Inuyasha followed her into the kitchen, Yasha right at his heels. Kagome went over to the cabinet, standing on her tiptoes to reach the dog food on the top shelf.

"Why did mom put it so darn high?" she mumbled. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed Kagome's waist, lifting her up. Kagome squealed as Inuyasha lifted her up, but grabbed a can of dog food. Inuyasha put her back on the ground, but did not remove his hands from her hips.

"Inuyasha, you can let go of me now," Kagome said.

"But I don't want to let go," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome grinned.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to let go," she said, turning around in Inuyasha's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Inuyasha smiled against her lips as he deepened the kiss. They were kissing for a while until a barking noise ruined the moment. They reluctantly broke apart to see Yasha barking furiously.

"What is wrong with that dog?" Kagome questioned, "She's usually so sweet." Kagome walked over to Yasha, who began to bark viciously, her fangs bared at Kagome.

"Let me try," Inuyasha said. Kagome backed away and Inuyasha kneeled down next to Yasha.

"What's wrong girl?" he asked the dog sweetly, petting Yasha. Yasha's tail suddenly began to wag back and forth and she pushed against Inuyasha's hand, relishing the feel of his clawed hands running through her fur.

"This is so weird," Kagome mumbled.

"Why don't you let her play in the backyard?" Inuyasha suggested, "Maybe she just needs some room to play around." Inuyasha opened the door to the backyard and Yasha bounded out the door. Inuyasha closed it behind her and walked back over to Kagome, pinning her against the kitchen counter.

"Now where were we?" he growled in a low voice that caused Kagome's breath to catch in her throat.

"Around here," she whispered, kissing him again. Inuyasha soon moved his lips from Kagome's lips to her neck, gently scraping the sensitive skin with his fangs. 

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned. Inuyasha smirked as he moved his lips to Kagome's ear, nibbling on it lightly. Another moan escaped Kagome's lips as she tangled her hands in Inuyasha's silver hair.

"Kagome," Inuyasha purred. And then…once again the moment was broken by an annoying barking coming from the window.

"Ignore it," Inuyasha said, bringing his attention back to kissing every inch of Kagome's skin that he could reach, his clawed hand slipping under her white school shirt. And then…the barking grew louder.

"Okay, that barking is just ruining the moment," Kagome said. She looked at the window to see Yasha standing on the ledge, growling. Rolling her dark brown eyes, Kagome opened the window and Yasha jumped onto the floor, barking angrily at Kagome.

"What is wrong with her?" Kagome questioned, cautiously walking toward Yasha. Yasha's barking grew louder.

"Such a loud bark from such a little dog," Kagome said, taking a few steps back. Inuyasha picked up Yasha in his arms and suddenly, the little pup was calm, snuggling into Inuyasha's chest.

"I don't understand," said Kagome, crossing her arms, "Why is Yasha acting so odd? She usually loves me."

"I think I understand," said Inuyasha, petting the puppy in his arms, "She's jealous."

"Of what?" Kagome asked.

"Of you," Inuyasha answered. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying Yasha has a crush on you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome burst out laughing and Inuyasha frowned.

"It's not funny," he said.

"It's downright HILARIOUS!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes.

"I'm gonna go talk to Yasha in private," Inuyasha said walking toward the living room.

"You're going to talk to the dog?" Kagome said through her giggles.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "Is that so weird?"

"Kinda," Kagome giggled. 

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled, taking Yasha into the living room. They were in there for a few minutes until they came back into the kitchen.

"Now go back to Kagome," Inuyasha told Yasha, putting the puppy on the floor. Yasha walked over to Kagome, without any growls or barks, and looked up at her with large apologetic amber eyes. Kagome bent down and Yasha allowed her to pet her. She even licked her hand.

"Now can me and Kagome have some privacy?" Inuyasha asked Yasha. Yasha walked out of the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

"Finally," said Inuyasha, kissing Kagome hungrily. When they finally came up for air, Kagome said, "I can't believe Yasha was jealous of me."

"Well, she could smell my sent all over you," Inuyasha said in a low sexy voice.

"Well, the way we keep making out, of course your scent is all over me," Kagome said, punching his arm lightly.

"That's so other demons know to back off or I'll kick their ass," said Inuyasha with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Kagome. They were kissing until a low growl was heard at the doorway.

"Yasha," Inuyasha said sternly against Kagome's lips. There was a little whine and Yasha went back into the living room.

"I still can't believe Yasha has a crush on you," Kagome giggled.

"What can I say," Inuyasha purred, "I'm irresistible."

"You're also cocky," Kagome said. Inuyasha's smirk widened.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he said. Kagome smiled and leaned forward, capturing Inuyasha's lips with her own.

**Okay, this story is kinda weird, but I was wondering that since Inuyasha is hot and half dog (or dog-demon. Whatever makes you happy), wouldn't female dogs also find him hot? Thus, this story was created. Please Review!**


End file.
